Present to Gumi!
by Yuuki Azusa
Summary: Gumi ingin hari ulang tahunnya yang ke-17 menjadi hari yang spesial dan berkesan./Twoshoot/Special fic for Gumi's birthday.
1. Part 1

Gumi ingin hari ulang tahunnya yang ke-17 menjadi hari yang spesial dan berkesan.

 **ooo**

 **Present to Gumi**

 **Part 1**

 **A Vocaloid Fanfiction**

 **Desclaimer : Vocaloid bukan milik saya**

 **Rated : T**

 **Genre : Friendship**

 **Characters : Gumi dan teman segenknya (Len, Rin, Miku, Luka, Gakupo, Kaito, Meiko, Lily, IA, Mayu).**

 **Warning : bahasa non baku, typo(s), sedikit hint LenGumi dan KaiMiku.**

 **Special fic for Gumi's birthday**

 ***Happy Reading!***

 **ooo**

Hari sudah larut. Gumi merebahkan dirinya di atas kasur. Ia baru saja menyelesaikan pr dan ingin segera pergi tidur. Tubuhnya sudah sangat lelah dan matanya juga mengantuk.

Saat ingin mematikan lampu kamar, Gumi tak sengaja melihat kalendar yang digantung di dinding. Ia menatap lingkaran merah besar yang di buatnya di tanggal besok. Besok tanggal 26 Juni. Hari yang spesial untuknya.

Kalau saja Gumi tidak melihat kalendar, ia pasti lupa kalau besok adalah hari ulang tahunnya. Tepatnya, besok ulang tahunnya yang ke-17. Banyak orang bilang, ulang tahun ke-17 adalah ulang tahun yang spesial dan harus dirayakan. Gumi ingin merayakan hari ulang tahunnya yang spesial ini bersama sahabat dan keluarganya.

Entah kemana rasa kantuk yang sejak tadi mengganggunya. Gumi sudah tidak mengantuk lagi. Setelah mengambil buku diary yang disimpannya di laci meja, ia melompat ke atas kasur. Gumi akan menulis list apa saja yang akan dibutuhkannya di pesta ulang tahunnya besok malam. Mungkin akan repot jika Gumi harus menyiapkannya sendirian. Tapi, mau bagaimana lagi. Toh, Gumi memang tinggal sendirian di apartemen kecilnya ini. Kedua orang tuanya tinggal di Hokkaido. Kakaknya, Gumiya, tinggal di Kyoto. Hanya Gumi yang tinggal di Tokyo. Gumi juga tidak mau membuat teman-temannya repot saat membantunya menyiapkan pesta. Gumi ingin menyiapkan semuanya sendirian.

Gumi mulai membuat list. Ia membutuhkan balon, pita untuk hiasan ruangan, lilin, dan juga kue ulang tahun. Gumi ingin kue ultah rasa wortel, tapi ia tidak yakin teman-temannya yang diundangnya akan suka rasa itu. Mungkin, Gumi harus mengganti kue ultahnya dengan rasa yang lain.

Setelah semua yang dibutukannya sudah dicatat di dalam diary-nya, Gumi menyimpan diary tersebut di laci meja dan segera tidur. Ia tidak sabar menanti hari esok.

 **ooo**

Keesokkan harinya…

"Selamat pagi, Mas Gaku," sapa Gumi pada seorang pemuda berambut ungu panjang. Namanya Kamui Gakupo, tetangganya yang tinggal di apartemen yang sama dengan Gumi, hanya beda lantai. Gumi tinggal di lantai 3, sedangkan Gakupo di lantain 2. Gakupo juga masih SMA seperti Gumi, bedanya dia setingkat lebih tua dari Gumi.

"Oh, pagi Gumi," Gakupo menyapa balik.

" _Kira-kira, Mas Gaku inget gak ya kalau hari ini ulang tahunku?"_ batin Gumi. Saat ulang tahunnya yang ke-16, Gakupo adalah orang keempat yang mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun kepadanya setelah kedua orang tua Gumi dan Kak Gumiya. Tapi, sejak tadi Gakupo hanya diam saja seakan-akan ia tidak tau kalau hari ini adalah hari ultah Gumi.

Gumi berinisiatif untuk mengkode Gakupo.

"Mas, tau gak ini hari apa?" tanya Gumi.

Gakupo memandang Gumi heran. "Hari Senin. Kenapa emang?"

"Iya, aku tau ini hari Senin. Tapi, Mas ingat gak ini hari spesial apa?"

"Hari spesial apa memangnya?" Gakupo mencoba mengingat-ingat ini hari spesial apa. Tiba-tiba, Gakupo menepuk dahinya, gestur bahwa ia teringat sesuatu. Gumi langsung memasang wajah berbinar penuh harap.

"Oh ya, aku lupa. Hari ini aku jadi petugas upacara. Gak boleh telat. Nanti aku bisa kena hukuman. Aku duluan ya Gum. Bye~"

Setelah itu, Gakupo kabur dari Gumi.

Gumi mulai bete. Ia kesal karena Mas Gaku-nya ternyata tidak ingat ini hari ultahnya.

 **ooo**

Gumi berangkat sekolah dengan wajah lesuh. Biasanya, ia berangkat bersama Gakupo. Tapi, Gakupo malah kabur duluan dengan alasan ia ditunjuk sebagai petugas upacara. Memang sih, hari Senin ini giliran kelas Gakupo yang ditugaskan menjadi petugas upacara. Tapi gak usah ninggalin Gumi juga kali, dia jadi makin tambah bete deh.

KRING! KRING!

Suara bel sepeda membuyarkan lamunan Gumi. Dua orang bocah pirang seumuran Gumi—namun lebih pendek dari Gumi—menghampirinya dengan sepeda mereka. Kedua bocah itu bernama Kagamine Rin dan Len, si kembar teman sekelas Gumi.

"Hai, Gumi. Met pagi," sapa Len.

"Gum, kamu kenapa? Kok mukanya lesuh gitu?" tanya Rin.

"Gak papa kok. Cuma lagi bete aja," jawab Gumi.

"Mas Gaku mana? Biasanya kamu berangkat bareng dia," tanya Len.

"Mas Gaku udah berangkat duluan. Katanya dia mau jadi petugas upacara, jadi gak mau telat deh. Padahal ini masih pagi banget."

"Ya udah, kamu berangkat bareng kami aja yuk," ajak Rin. Gumi mengangguk. Ia naik sepeda dibonceng Rin.

Selama perjalanan menuju sekolah, Gumi hanya diam. Ia penasaran, apa kedua teman pirangnya ini juga lupa sama hari ultahnya. Padahal dulu, mereka yang paling heboh menyambut Gumi di kelas saat ultah Gumi yang ke-16.

Gumi pun mencoba mengkode mereka. Semoga saja mereka ingat, tidak seperti Gakupo.

"Rin, Len, kalian ingat gak ini hari apa?" tanya Gumi.

"Ingat kok. Hari Senin kan?" jawab Rin.

"Tanggal berapa?"

"26 Juni. Kenapa memang?" tanya Len.

"Itu artinya ini hari?"

"Hari Senin, Gum. Aduh, kamu ini ya. Tadi kan aku udah jawab. Masa' nanya lagi sih," jawab Rin bete.

Gumi mengerti. Intinya, kedua sahabat kembarnya itu tidak mengingat hari ulang tahunnya.

 **ooo**

"Eh, Gumi. Kok kamu datangnya agak siang ya? Tumben banget," ujar Hatsune Miku, teman sekelas Gumi, ketika Gumi sampai di kelas. Gumi yang sedang bete hanya diam tidak menyahuti Miku.

"Gumi, kamu kenapa? Kok cemberut gitu?" tanya Miku.

"Aku lagi kesel," jawab Gumi ketus.

"Kesel kenapa?" pertanyaan ini bukan dari Miku, melainkan dari Megurine Luka, teman sekelas Gumi juga.

"Bete aja. Gak ada yang ingat ini hari apa," jawab Gumi dengan sedikit kode, mungkin saja kedua teman gadisnya itu mengingat hari ulang tahunnya.

"Loh memangnya ini hari apa?" tanya Miku.

"Ini hari Senin kan?" jawab Luka.

"Oh ya, aku baru ingat," ujar Miku. Seketika Gumi langsung berbinar senang.

"Hari ini tugas kamu piket kan Gum? Nih sapunya. Aku udah sapuin bagian situ. Kamu bagian sana ya," titah Miku sambil menyerahkan sapu yang sejak tadi di genggamnya. Alhasil, Gumi makin bete.

Sementara Gumi sibuk menyapu kelas, Luka diam-diam mencuri sesuatu di dalam tas Gumi.

 **ooo**

"Gumi, Gumi!" seseorang berambut pirang panjang berlari menghampiri Gumi dengan wajah panik. Gumi menatap balik gadis itu.

"Mbak Lily, ada apa?" tanya Gumi. Yap, gadis di depannya ini bernama asli Kagamine Lily, kakak dari si kembar Rin dan Len, teman sekelasnya Gakupo. Populer di sekolah karena kecantikan dan kebohayan tubuhnya.

"Gum, kamu punya peniti gak? Kancing kemeja putihku hilang satu nih," ujar Lily sambil menunjung kancing bajunya yang bolong di bagian dada, hingga sedikit menampakkan belahan dadanya.

Gumi _sweetdrop_ melihatnya.

"Bentar, aku cariin," jawab Gumi. Gumi merogoh saku roknya dan menemukan sebuah peniti kecil disana.

"Nih, ada satu," ujar Gumi sambil menyerahkan peniti tersebut kepada Lily.

"Wah, makasih ya Gumi. Kamu benar-benar menolongku. Kalo gak ada peniti ini, bisa malu aku nanti," ujar Lily girang.

"Makanya, Mbak. Kalo punya tubuh tuh jangan kebohayan. Kalo bajunya udah gak muat, beli baju lagi sana," ujar Gumi sarkas dan pedas. Lily hanya tersenyum maklum. Ia sudah biasa menerima perkataan tajam dan pedas dari mulut Gumi.

"Li, gimana? Kamu udah ketemu penitinya belom?" seorang gadis berambut coklat pendek menghampiri Lily. Namanya Sakine Meiko, teman sekelas Lily.

"Udah kok, nih dari Gumi."

"Gum, masih ada satu lagi gak penitinya? Kancing rokku lepas nih," tanya Meiko sambil memperlihatkan kancing roknya yang terlepas.

Gumi kembali _speechless_.

"Bentar deh Mbak Mei, aku cariin dulu," jawab Gumi. Gumi masuk ke UKS. Tak lama kemudian, ia keluar dengan membawa sebuah peniti di tangannya.

"Nih, punya Mayu. Nanti balikin ke dia ya," ujar Gumi.

"Makasih banyak, Gumi," jawab Meiko.

"Oh ya, Gum. Hari ini hari yang spesial buat kamu ya?" tanya Lily.

"Hah? Maksud Mbak Lily?" tanya Gumi. _"Apa jangan-jangan dia ingat ini hari ultahku?"_ batin Gumi.

"Iya. Katanya Kaito mau ngajak kamu jalan sore ini. Kapan lagi kamu bisa jalan sama dia," jawab Meiko.

Gumi memandang Meiko datar.

"Ogah ah. Daripada aku jalan sama si maniak es krim terus uang jajanku habis cuma buat traktri dia, mending aku jalan sama Len. Aku ikhlas kalo uang jajanku habis buat traktir Banana Parfait kesukaan Len," jawab Gumi. Meiko dan Lily tertawa mendengar jawabannya.

"Tapi kalo Len gak peka-peka sama kamu gimana? Selama masih ada orang yang mau ngajak kamu jalan jangan ditolak dong," Meiko kembali meledek Gumi.

"Udahlah, kalian berdua cepat ke lapangan upacara. Bentar lagi mau dimulai tuh. Kalian jadi petugas kan?" Gumi mengalihkan pembicaraan.

Meiko dan Lily pun segera berlari ke lapangan upacara setelah mereka berdua mendengar teriakan amarah dari wali kelas mereka.

Yah, ternyata mereka berdua juga tidak ingat ultah Gumi.

 **ooo**

Hari ini, Gumi tugas piket di ruang UKS. Sebagai anggota PMR yang baik, Gumi harus melaksanakan tugasnya. Saat ini, Gumi sedang menata obat-obatan di kotak obat.

"Gum, kalo udah selesai, tolong bersihin kaca jendela ya," titah IA. Hari ini, Gumi memang bertugas dengan dua adik-kakak Ichinose itu, Ichinose Aria dan Ichinose Mayu. Ichinose Aria atau yang biasa dipanggil IA adalah teman sekelas Gumi saat kelas 10 dulu. Sedangkan Mayu adalah adik IA, adik kelas Gumi. Ketiganya ikut satu kegiatan eskul yang sama yaitu PMR.

"Ok, IA," jawab Gumi. "Oh ya, IA. Nanti malam kamu ada acara gak?"

"Hm, memangnya kenapa Gumi?"

"Rencananya nanti malam aku mau adain pesta di rumahku. Aku mau undang kamu sama Mayu," jawab Gumi.

IA dan Mayu saling pandang. Kemudian, mereka kembali menatap Gumi dengan tatapan seperti merasa bersalah.

"Maaf ya Gum, aku udah ada janji sama Luka, mau pergi ke toko buku," ujar IA.

"Iya, aku juga Kak Gumi. Ada pekerjaan yang harus aku selesaikan di rumah," jawab Mayu.

"Pekerjaan apa?"

"Merajut boneka."

"Oh, ya udah deh gak papa," jawab Gumi sambil tersenyum. Dalam hati, ia merasa kecewa karena dua sahabat dekatnya tidak bisa datang ke pesta ulang tahunnya.

 **ooo**

"Teman-teman, malam ini aku mau buat pesta. Kalian bisa datang gak?" tanya Gumi. Sekarang jam istirahat, Gumi dan sahabat-sahabatnya sedang berkumpul di kantin. Gumi sangat berharap semua sahabat yang diundangnya ini bisa datang ke acaranya.

"Pesta apaan? Tumben banget kamu ngadain pesta," tanya Len sambil melahap mie ayamnya.

"Ada deh. Rahasia," jawab Gumi. Bukannya dia yang mendapatkan kejutan di hari ultahnya, malah dia yang memberi kejutan untuk teman-temannya.

"Gak janji deh, Gum. Nanti sore aku udah janji sama temenku. Kalo pulangnya gak kemaleman, aku datang deh," ujar Len.

"Iya, Gum. Aku juga udah janji ama temanku mau ke toko baju," timpal Miku.

"Aku juga udah janji sama IA mau ke toko buku. Sekalian mau ke toko kue, beli bahan buat bikin kue," sahut Luka.

"Mbak juga harus ikut Luka. Sekalian mampir mau ambil pesenan kacamata," jawab Meiko.

"Kacamata? Emangnya Mbak Meiko minus?" tanya Gumi.

"Iya, baru sih. Masih kecil minusnya," jawab Meiko.

"Nanti sore, aku mau nemenin Mbak Lily. Jadi, aku juga gak janji ya Gum," ujar Rin.

"Mas juga gak janji ya, Gum. Mas ada urusan nanti malam," tambah Gakupo.

Untuk kesekian kalinya, Gumi menghela nafas. Ia kecewa. Baru kali ini teman-temannya tidak bisa meluangkan sedikit waktu hanya untuk datang ke pesta ulang tahunnya. Padahal setiap tahun, mereka selalu semangat setiap kali diadakan pesta ulang tahun. Tapi, Gumi memakluminya. Mungkin mereka semua memang sibuk dan punya kegiatan seperti yang dikatakan oleh mereka.

Gumi berusaha untuk tersenyum.

"Ya udah, gak papa. Tapi, kalo sempet datang ya," ujar Gumi.

"Siap, Gum," jawab teman-temannya serempak.

 **ooo**

Sepulang sekolah…

Harusnya, hari ini menjadi hari yang spesial untuk Gumi. Ini hari ultahnya, harusnya Gumi senang. Tapi, dia malah jadi galau begini.

Gumi lelah. Ia kecewa. Teman-temannya tidak ada yang ingat hari ultahnya. Keluarganya juga. Belum ada satupun panggilan atau pesan yang masuk ke hp Gumi sebagai ucapan selamat ultah. Orang tuanya tidak memberi ucapan selamat ulang tahun. Kakaknya juga. Gumi jadi merasa semakin dilupakan.

Gumi teringat sesuatu. Teman-temannya memang bilang kalau mereka tidak janji untuk datang ke pestanya. Namun, bukan berarti mereka benar-benar tidak datang, bukan? Masih ada kemungkinan untuk mereka datang. Jadi, Gumi masih harus membeli barang-barang yang ia butuhkan untuk pesta.

Gumi membuka tasnya. Ia mencari _diary_ -nya yang ia simpan di dalam tas. Namun, setelah cukup lama mencari, _diary_ -nya tidak ditemukannya. _Diary-_ nya menghilang.

"Loh, buku _diary_ -ku kemana? Perasaan tadi aku simpan di tas," ujar Gumi panik. Gumi menuang semua isi tasnya ke atas meja, namun tidak ditemukannya juga _diary_ miliknya.

Oh, habislah. Berakhirlah semua ini. Ucapkan selamat tinggal pada pesta ultah Gumi yang tidak jadi diadakan. Pasalnya, Gumi menyimpan semua uang tabungannya di dalam buku _diary_ itu. Kalau sudah hilang begini, habislah sudah.

"GUMIIII!" ditengah-tengah galaunya Gumi, seseorang meneriaki namanya dengan kurang ajar. Ingin sekali Gumi menghajar orang itu hingga babak belur.

BRAK!

Seorang pemuda berambut biru membanting keras pintu kelas Gumi. Dia Kaito Shion, teman Gumi dari kelas sebelah.

"Apa?" tanya Gumi judes.

"Ih, kenapa lo? Galak banget," tanya Kaito yang sedikit merinding melihat wajah bete Gumi yang menyeramkan.

"Kamu mau apa? Teriak-teriak namaku kayak gitu."

"Kamu harus ikut aku," ujar Kaito sambil menarik paksa tangan Gumi.

"E-eh? Kemana?"

"Ke mall. Belanja."

"Sejak kapan kamu punya hobi kayak cewek begitu?"

"Aku bukan mau _shopping_ segala macem kayak cewek, tau. Aku harus beli barang-barang ini. Kalau tidak mereka akan membunuhku!" teriak Kaito dramatis.

"Barang apa? Siapa yang mau membunuhmu?"

"Gak penting. Sekarang kamu ikut aku dan berhenti nanya atau kelinci di rumahmu aku panggang malam ini," ancam Kaito.

"Eh, jangan dong! Itu kan kelincinya Mayu. Nanti dia marah sama aku kalau kelincinya dipanggang."

"Makanya sekarang cepat ikut aku!"

Akhirnya, Gumi pun menurut. Setelah membereskan kembali semua isi tasnya, Gumi ditarik paksa oleh Kaito seenak jidatnya.

 **ooo**

"Emangnya kamu mau belanja apa sih, Kai?" tanya Gumi ketika mereka sudah sampai di mall pusat kota.

"Nih, lihat aja!" ujar Kaito sambil menyerahkan daftar barang belanjaannya.

 _List yang harus dibeli :_

 _Es krim rasa vanilla 5, rasa coklat 3, rasa stoberi 1, rasa pisang 2, rasa terong 1, rasa negi 4, jeruk 3._

 _Parfait pisang 7_

 _Sake kalengan 8_

 _Soda kaleng 15_

 _Jus kotak 15_

 _Takoyaki 15 kotak_

 _Bahan untuk okonomiyaki_

Gumi sweetdrop membaca list barang yang harus dibeli Kaito.

"Kai, kalo kamu mau belanja beginian, kenapa kamu ajak aku ke mall? Harusnya kamu ajak aku ke mini market atau swalayan gitu," omel Gumi.

"Denger ya Gum, mall ini adalah mall yang paling lengkap. Disini ada toko es krim yang jual berbagai rasa es krim dari yang normal sampai yang aneh. Kamu lihat kan disitu _list_ es krimnya aneh-aneh," ujar Kaito.

"Bener juga sih," gumam Gumi.

 **ooo**

Gumi sudah selesai menemani Kaito berbelanja. Cukup banyak barang bawaan yang dibawa Kaito, mau tidak mau membuat Gumi harus membantunya.

Saat melewati sebuah toko pakaian, Gumi tidak sengaja melihat siluet seseorang. Seorang bocah pendek berambut pirang, itu Len!

" _Len ngapain ke toko baju ya? Itu kan toko baju cewek,"_ batin Gumi. Karena penasaran, Gumi pun menghampiri toko tersebut, meninggalkan Kaito yang ngoceh sendirian.

Gumi mengendap-endap sambil memperhatikan Len. Len terlihat sedang serius memilihkan pakaian perempuan. Entah imajinasi liar mana yang tiba-tiba terlintas di otak Gumi. Gumi membayangkan dirinya sedang kencan bersama Len. Len lalu mengajaknya ke toko pakaian dan membelikannya baju untuk Gumi. Gumi pasti akan sangat senang sekali. Ya, sudah lama Gumi naksir si cowok shota itu. Namun, Len tidak pernah peka. Selama ini Len hanya menganggap Gumi sebagai teman saja. Gumi jadi galau. Apalagi dengar-dengar, Len sedang dekat dengan Miku. Gumi jadi makin tambah galau saja.

Siluet seseorang lain muncul menghampiri Len. Dilihat dari rambut toska mencolok yang dikuncir dua itu, Gumi sudah tau pasti siapa orang itu. Itu Miku. Terlihat Miku memamerkan sebuah mini dress berwarna hijau daun bermotif bunga mawar berwarna orange dan merah yang digenggamnya. Miku membicarakan sesuatu dengan Len yang entah apa itu karena Gumi tidak bisa mendengarnya akibat jarak yang terlampau jauh. Setelah mengobrol singkat, terlihat Miku menarik tangan Len dan membawanya pergi. Len juga balas menggandeng tangan Miku.

Gumi berdiri mematung melihat pemandangan tersebut. Sepertinya, apa yang dikatakan orang akhir-akhir ini ada benarnya. Miku dan Len saling menyukai dan keduanya pasti sudah resmi jadian. Mereka kencan dan Len membelikan Miku dress yang sangat manis dan imut untuknya. Walaupun Gumi tidak mau mengakuinya, namun menurut Gumi mereka berdua memang pasangan yang cocok, walaupun Len lebih pendek dari Miku. Entah kenapa, Gumi merasa sangat bodoh karena terlalu berharap bahwa suatu saat nanti Len akan membalas perasaannya. Cinta yang bertepuk sebelah tangan membuat hatinya sangat sakit. Ia terluka. Gumi hanya bisa menunduk untuk menyembunyikan wajahnya yang dibanjiri air mata.

"Gum, aku kira kamu ngilang kemana, ternyata kamu disini," ujar Kaito. Ia belum menyadari Gumi sedang menangis.

"Gum, kamu kenapa?" tanya Kaito khawatir.

Gumi mengangkat kepalanya sedikit, memperlihatkan wajahnya basah dengan air mata. Ia menangis.

"K-Kaito… Huwaaaa!" tangisan Gumi semakin menjadi-jadi. Kaito langsung gelagapan. Ia belum pernah menangani cewek SMA seperti Gumi yang menangis. Menangani adiknya—Kaiko—yang masih kelas 3 SD saja dia tidak bisa, apalagi menangani Gumi.

"Gum, kamu kenapa sih? Aduh, jangan nangis gitu dong. Malu dilihatin banyak orang," Kaito panik.

"Hiks… Kai… Len Kai…" Gumi menunjuk ke arah toko pakaian.

Kaito melihat Miku dan Len di dalam toko tersebut. Mengerti maksud Gumi, Kaito segera membawa Gumi pergi.

 **ooo**

"Ternyata begini ya rasanya patah hati."

Saat ini, Gumi sedang bergalau ria. Kaito yang menjadi satu-satunya teman yang ada di dekat Gumi saat ini mau tidak mau harus mendengarkan curhatan Gumi. Kaito mengajak Gumi ke toko es krim dan mentraktir Gumi es krim rasa wortel.

"Padahal aku kan suka banget sama dia. Tapi, mungkin aku emang gak ditakdirkan dengan Len. Hanya Miku yang cocok dengannya," Gumi mulai beralay ria. Kaito mulai bete menghadapi cewek yang sedang dalam kondisi seperti ini.

"Padahal ini hari ultah gue. Kenapa gue malah sial begini sih? Uang tabungan gue hilang. Cowok yang gue suka jadian sama temen sendiri. Sakit," ujar Gumi miris. Gaya bicara Gumi mulai berubah dengan aura hitam menguar dari tubuhnya. Kaito mulai merasakan hal yang tidak enak.

"Oh, lu ultah hari ini Gum?" Kaito mengalihkan pembicaraan, tentunya dengan gaya bicara yang ikutan berbeda.

"Iya, kenapa?"

"HBD Gum," ucap Kaito sambil nyengir lebar. Sejenak Gumi terhibur.

"Makasih, Kai. Lo orang pertama yang ngucapin ke gue."

"Eh? Seriusan? Kasian banget sih lo," ledek Kaito.

"Lo itu sebenernya mau ngehibur gue atau bikin gue tambah bete?"

"Hehehe… Sorry."

Kemudian, hening. Tak ada yang membuka pembicaraan. Kaito asyik melahap habis es krim bluberinya, sedangkan Gumi sibuk dengan acara melamunnya.

"Gum, pulang yuk. Yang lain udah nunggu kita tuh," ajak Kaito.

"Yang lain? Siapa?"

"Ada deh. Oh ya, soal Len, gak usah dipikirin ya. Kamu itu cuma salah paham. Len gak jadian sama Miku," ujar Kaito.

"Bohong. Tadi kan lo lihat sendiri mereka jalan bareng."

"Jalan bareng bukan berarti mereka jadian. Lagian, Miku itu kan cewek gue. Gak mungkin Len sejahat itu ngambil pacar temennya sendiri."

Gumi terkejut mendengarnya.

"Apa? Sejak kapan lo pacaran ama Miku?" teriak Gumi.

"Seminggu yang lalu. Lo kan gue ajak makan-makan pas hari pertama gue jadian. Lo-nya aja yang sok sibuk nolak ajakan gue."

"Oh, bener juga sih."

Setidaknya, sekarang Gumi merasa lega mengingat fakta bahwa Miku adalah pacarnya Kaito. Walaupun masih belum pasti Len itu menyukai Miku atau tidak. Yang jelas, Gumi sekarang bisa pulang dengan perasaan tenang.

 **ooo**

"Kai, kenapa kamu bawa barang belanjaannya ke apartemenku?" tanya Gumi.

"Udahlah, cepet masuk dan jangan banyak tanya. Ini berat tau," jawab Kaito.

"Oh, ok. Maaf."

Gumi menunduk untuk mengambil kunci apartemen yang ia simpan di pot bunga di sebelah pintu apartemennya. Namun, kunci itu tidak ada disana.

"Kenapa Gum?"

"Kuncinya hilang."

"Kamu lupa kunci pintunya kali. Coba buka."

Gumi menurut saja apa yang dikatakan Kaito. Benar saja, saat Gumi memutar kenop pintu, pintunya tidak terkunci.

" _Aneh, padahal tadi pagi aku mengunci pintunya,"_ batin Gumi bingung.

Gumi melangkah masuk ke apartemennya bersama dengan Kaito. Apartemen sangat gelap karena lampunya dipadamkan. Gumi meraba-raba dinding, mencari saklar lampu. Namun, tidak ditemukannya juga.

GREP!

"Hwaaa!'

Seseorang menepuk bahu Gumi dari belakang. Gumi berteriak kaget.

Lampu di apartemen Gumi tiba-tiba menyala semua. Suasana yang awalnya sunyi dan gelap berubah menjadi terang dan ramai.

Di hadapannya ada Len yang membawa kue ulang tahun, beserta teman-temannya yang lain sedang bernyanyi.

"Happy birthday Gumi… Happy birthday Gumi… Happy birthday… Happy birthday… Happy birthday Gumi!"

Tepuk tangan meriah dan sorakan gembira dari semua teman Gumi memenuhi ruangan.

"A-apa ini?"

"Kejutan untukmu, Gumi," jawab Rin.

"Selamat ulang tahun yang ke-17, Nakajima Megumi!" kesepuluh temannya berujar kompak megucapkan selamat ulang tahun untuk Gumi. Bahkan Kaito yang tadi berdiri di belakangnya sudah ikut bergabung dengan barisan teman-temannya.

Gumi tidak bisa menahan rasa harunya. Ia tersenyum sambil menangis haru. Teman-temannya langsung mengerubunginya untuk menghiburnya.

"Gum, jangan nangis dong. Ini kan hari ultahmu. Harusnya kamu senang," ujar Len.

"Aku nangis karena terharu tau," jawab Gumi.

"Daripada kamu nangis, mending kamu tiup lilinnya," ujar Len.

Gumi menatap kue ulang tahun berwarna orange-hijau rasa wortel dengan lilin berbentuk angka 17 dihadapannya. Ia memejamkan doa kemudian meniup lilinnya. Tepuk tangan pun kembali terdengar.

"Selamat ulang tahun ya, Gumi," di depan pintu apartemen, keluarga Nakajima: Papa, Mama, dan Kak Gumiya berdiri sambil tersenyum lembut. Gumi tidak menyangka mereka juga akan datang. Gumi berlari menghampiri mereka dan memeluk mereka.

"Kalian kenapa gak bilang-bilang mau kesini?"

"Kalau kami bilang kamu, itu namanya bukan kejutan," jawab Mama.

"Ini semua ide temen kamu lho. Berterimakasihlah pada mereka," ujar Papa.

Gumi mengangguk. Setelah menghapus air matanya, Gumi berbalik menghadap semua temannya.

"Minna, terima kasih banyak untuk semuanya!"

Gumi tidak akan melupakan hari ulang tahunnya yang ke-17 yang sangat indah dan berkesan ini.

 **Part 1 Selesai**

 **Author's note :**

 **Halo, semua! Yuuki balik lagi nih. Yuuki persembahkan spesial fic buat ultahnya Gumi. Maaf ya telat. Telat beberapa hari doang gak papa kan. Disini ada sedikit hint LenGumi. Selain Rin, menurutku Len cocok dipasangkan dengan Gumi.**

 **Part 2 nya akan lebih banyak LenGumi-nya.**

 **Ucapan spesial :**

 **Selamat ulang tahun untuk si wortel hijauku yang imut dan cantik! Semoga makin banyak lagu-lagu yang kamu nyanyikan ya!**


	2. Part 2

" _Aku tidak akan pernah melupakan hari ini…"_

 **ooo**

 **Present to Gumi**

 **Part 2**

 **A Vocaloid Fanfiction**

 **Desclaimer : Vocaloid bukan milik saya**

 **Rated : T**

 **Genre : Friendship, Family**

 **Characters : Gumi dan teman segenknya (Len, Rin, Miku, Luka, Gakupo, Kaito, Meiko, Lily, IA, Mayu).**

 **Warning : bahasa non baku, typo(s), sedikit hint LenGumi dan KaiMiku.**

 **Special fic for Gumi's birthday**

 ***Happy Reading!***

 **ooo**

Hari sudah larut. Teman-teman Gumi sudah pamit pulang setelah0 mereka kenyang menghabiskan makanan di pesta. Mama, Papa, dan Kak Gumiya memutuskan untuk menginap di apartemen Gumi. Untung saja Kak Gumiya sedang libur, jadi Kak Gumiya tidak harus khawatir untuk kuliah besok.

"Gum, kamu istirahat sana. Besok kan sekolah. Biar Mama sama Kak Gumiya aja yang beresin," ujar Mama.

"Ya udah deh, Ma. Makasih ya," jawab Gumi.

"Gum, kadonya mau aku bantuin bawa gak?" tanya Kak Gumiya saat melihat Gumi kerepotan membawa hadiah dari teman-temannya.

"Boleh," jawab Gumi.

Gumi dan Kak Gumiya pun membawakan semua hadiah ke kamar Gumi.

"Gum, nih kado dariku," ujar Kak Gumiya sambil memberikan sebuah dvd.

"Dvd apaan nih?" tanya Gumi.

"Tonton aja nanti, ada Mama, Papa, sama temen-temen kamu juga disitu," jawab Kak Gumiya. Setelah itu ia pergi meninggalkan kamar Gumi.

Gumi menyimpan dvd pemberian Kak Gumiya di laci mejanya. Ia akan membuka kado teman-temannya satu persatu. Dimulai dari kotak kecil bersampul kertas kado warna ungu dengan gambar terong. Hadiah dari Gakupo. Isinya adalah sebuah bingkai foto berwarna hijau-orange dengan hiasan berbentuk ranting pohon dan bunga-bunga berwarna orange, merah, pink, dan biru. Di dalamnya ada sebuah foto Gumi bersama kesepuluh temannya saat mereka sedang jalan-jalan ke pegunungan liburan sekolah kemarin.

Lalu, yang selanjutnya adalah kotak kecil berwarna orange bermotif jeruk. Hadiah dari Rin. Isinya adalah sebuah pita bando berwarna orange dengan motif polkadot berwarna hijau.

Hadiah yang selanjutnya adalah kotak tipis berwarna kuning menyala. Gumi menimang-nimang. Ini bisa jadi hadiah dari Len atau dari Mbak Lily. Saat dibuka, ternyata isinya adalah dvd album After The Rain, band Jepang yang sedang naik daun, band favorit Gumi. Dibelakang kotak albumnya, ada tulisan "Lily". Ternyata itu hadiah dari Lily.

Kotak yang selanjutnya ukurannya lumayan besar. Warnanya hitam dengan motif kelinci putih. Hadiah dari Mayu. Isinya adalah sebuah boneka yang sepertinya rajutan tangan, berbentuk mirip Gumi yang mengenakan seragam pelaut berwarna hitam dengan kacamata merah sedang memeluk wortel. Gumi tersenyum kagum. Ia terkesan karena Mayu bisa membuat boneka selucu ini.

Kotak yang selanjutya dibuka adalah kotak berwarna putih polos dengan tulisan kecil "IA" dibelakangnya. Isinya berupa novel vocaloid yang berjudul "Mistletoe" yang sedang diinginkan Gumi. Gumi jejeritan sendiri karena kesenangan mendapatkan hadiah novel tersebut.

Hadiah yang selanjutnya berupa kotak kecil berwarna merah, hadiah dari Meiko. Isinya adalah sebuah kacamata minus berwarna merah, hampir mirip dengan miliknya namun dengan model berbeda.

Lalu kotak yang selanjutnya adalah kotak berwarna biru laut. Dari warnanya saja, Gumi sudah tau kalau pemberinya adalah si cowok maniak es krim, Kaito. Isinya adalah sebuah syal rajutan tangan berwarna merah dengan motif dedaunan berwarna hijau dan orange. Ada sebuah kertas kecil terselip di syal tersebut. Tulisan tangan Kaito.

" _Syal ini buatan aku sendiri lho, Gum. Semoga suka ya."_

Gumi tidak bisa menahan senyumnya.

"Lama-kelamaan kamu makin mirip cewek aja, Kai," gumam Gumi.

Kotak yang selanjutnya dibuka adalah kotak berwarna hijau toska dengan moti negi. Hadiah dari Miku. Sebenarnya, Gumi masih sedikit bete dengan Miku soal kejadian tadi sore. Namun Gumi harus tetap membukanya.

Isinya adalah sebuah mini dress berwarna hijau daun dengan motif bunga mawar berwarna orange dan merah. Dress yang sama yang dilihat Gumi tadi sore.

Sama seperti hadiah Kaito, Miku juga memberikan surat kecil untuknya.

" _Gum, tadi aku lihat kamu di depan toko baju. Maaf ya, kalo aku udah nyakitin perasaan kamu sama bikin kamu cemburu. Aku sama Len gak ada apa-apa kok. Ini semua adalah rencana kami agar hari ulang tahun kamu tambah berkesan. Sekali lagi maafin aku ya Gumi. Selamat ulang tahun dan semoga sehat selalu~"_

Gumi menyesal karena telah berprasangka buruk pada Miku. Harusnya Gumi tidak langsung mengikuti apa kata hatinya. Ya, namanya juga cinta. Cinta bisa membutakan segalanya.

Kotak yang terakhir dibuka Gumi adalah kota berwarna pink. Hadiah dari Luka. Isinya adalah buku diary Gumi yang hilang dan sebuah buku diary baru berwarna hijau dan sebuah pulpen berwarna orange. Dengan kertas kecil sebagai surat dari Luka.

" _Gum, sorry. Aku pinjam buku diary-mu gak bilang-bilang. Soalnya kalo bilang pasti gak dibolehin. Aku butuh diary-mu untuk refrensi hadiah ultah kamu. Maaf juga karena udah baca rahasia kamu XD._

 _Btw, aku gak tau kalo di dalamnya ada uang. Uangnya gak aku ambil kok. Masih ada di dalam diary-mu dengan jumlah utuh."_

Gumi bersumpah akan menghukum Luka besok pagi karena telah berani-beraninya mengambil diary-nya.

 **ooo**

Gumi telah selesai membuka hadiah dari teman-temannya. Namun, Gumi merasa sedikit kecewa. Pasalnya, ia tidak mendapatkan hadiah dari Len. Padahal, Gumi sangat berharap mendapatkan hadiah spesial dari Len. Gumi masih berharap kalau saja hadiah dari Len mungkin tertinggal di ruang tamu saat berpesta tadi atau disembunyikan oleh Kak Gumiya. Namun, setelah dicari-cari, tetap saja tidak ada kotak hadiah dari Len. Gumi menghela napas lesu.

Gumi ingin langsung tidur saja sekarang. Rasanya, tubuhnya lelah sekali. Saat akan naik ke tempat tidur, Gumi teringat kalau tadi Kak Gumiya memberikannya hadiah berupa dvd yang belum ditontonnya. Gumi penasaran apa isi dari dvd itu. Gumi bangkit dari kasurnya dan mengambil laptop juga dvd yang disimpannya di laci meja.

Setelah menunggu _loading_ pemutaran dvd, sebuah video pun muncul di layar laptop Gumi. Ada Kak Gumiya yang sedang berdiri sambil berbicara di depan kamera.

" _Halo, Gumi! Apa kabar? Kakak kangen banget lho sama kamu. Kakak pengen main bareng kamu lagi, mandi bareng sama kamu lagi. Gak kerasa kamu udah 17 tahun ya. Btw, selamat ulang tahun ya, Gum. Semoga makin sukses, makin pinter, makin moe, dan makin cinta sama Kakak."_

Gumi ingin sekali muntah melihat wajah kakaknya yang dibuat sok imut di depan kamera. Namun, ia juga tersipu mendengar ucapan selamat ulang tahun yang spesial dari kakaknya.

" _Oh ya, Gum. Maaf Kakak gak bisa kasih kamu hadiah yang mahal. Uang tabungan Kakak belum cukup buat beliin kamu hadiah. Jadi, cuma video ini saja yang bisa Kakak berikan ke kamu. Tapi, kamu jangan sedih. Kalo uang tabungan Kakak nanti udah cukup, Kakak mau ajak kamu ke pemandian air panas. Nanti kita mande bareng lagi dan saling menggosok punggung kayak kita masih kecil dulu ya."_

"Ogah. Pergi aja sendiri dasar jones," komentar Gumi.

" _Selamat menonton videonya Gumi!"_

Setelah itu, layar berubah menjadi hitam. Kemudian muncul tulisan di layar.

 _Scene 1 : Mommy and Pappy_

Setelah itu, muncul Mama dan Papa Gumi yang berdiri berdampingan.

" _Selamat ulang tahun ya, sayang. Semoga kamu panjang umur. Tambah cantik, sukses selalu. Semoga kamu menjadi anak yang berbakti pada orang tua dan semoga kamu dapat mencapai cita-citamu. Mama dan Papa akan selalu mendoakanmu,"_ ujar sang Mama di video.

"Mama…" Gumi terharu mendengarnya.

Sementara sang Papa belum mengeluarkan suara. Ia hanya tersenyum ke arah kamera. Terdengar suara Kak Gumiya yang sepertinya menyuruh sang Papa untuk bicara.

" _Oh, udah giliran Papa nih? Ok, ok. Ehem... Selamat ulang tahun, wortel hijau kecil kesayangan Papa. Um, Papa gak tau harus ngomong apa. Papa gak pinter bikin kata-kata. Tapi, yang jelas Papa makin sayang sama kamu. Papa berharap masa depan kamu lebih cerah dari rambut keluarga Kagamine. Papa juga berharap kamu dapat jodoh yang sesuai dan pas sama kamu. Oh ya, satu lagi. Papa tau kamu suka sama si Kagamine Len itu, tapi dia gak peka sama kamu kan? Papa berharap semoga Len cepat peka sama kamu. Semoga hubungan kamu dengan si Len itu lancar ya."_

Gumi _sweetdrop_ sekaligus _blushing_ mendengar ucapan Papanya. Ia tidak tau darimana Papanya tau soal perasaannya pada Len. Pasti Kak Gumiya yang telah membocorkan rahasianya. Sepertinya Gumi harus ingat untuk membakar semua koleksi komik dan game hentai yang diam-diam disimpan kakaknya di kamarnya ketika Gumi pulang ke rumah orang tuanya nanti.

Layar pun kembali gelap. Kemudian muncul tulisan seperti di awal video. _Scene 2 : Your Bestriends_

Setelah itu, layar berganti dan muncul Miku bersama Luka, Meiko, dan Lily yang berada di dapur rumah orang tuanya. Eh, tunggu! Kenapa mereka bisa ada disana?

" _Hai, Gumi. Kamu pasti bingung kan kenapa kami semua bisa ada disini? Kami kesini untuk bertemu dengan Mama kamu! Menurut info dari diary kamu, kamu suka kue ultah rasa wortel kan? Jadi, kami berempat sepakat untuk membuat kue ultah rasa wortel spesial dengan resep dari Mama kamu,"_ ujar Luka.

" _Kuenya murni buatan kami berempat kok. Mama kamu cuma ngasih tau resep dan cara membuatnya tapi tidak ikut membantu membuat,"_ tambah Miku.

" _Maaf ya jika rasanya aneh. Ini adalah yang pertama kalinya kami membuat kue,"_ ujar Meiko sambil tersenyum kikuk.

" _Ya, ya. Pantas saja aku merasa ada potongan wortel yang belum halus. Ternyata yang buat juga masih amatiran, toh,"_ batin Gumi. Namun, Gumi salut pada teman-temannya yang masih bisa menyempatkan waktu untuk membuatkan kue ulang tahun untuknya.

Scene pun berubah. Kini terlihat Miku yang berdiri bersama Rin dan Len yang sepertinya sedang memilih-milih baju. Kalau dilihat dari latar tempatnya, sepertinya mereka berada di toko baju yang sama yang dikunjungi Miku dan Len tadi sore.

" _Gumi, lihat nih. Dressnya imut kan. Cocok banget deh buat kamu,"_ ujar Miku sambil memamerkan dress hijau yang digenggamnya.

" _Oh, ya. Aku kesini sama Rin dan Len. Karena tubuh Rin hampir sama dengan tubuh kamu, moe-moe gimana gitu, jadi aku ajak Rin buat cocokin dressnya."_

" _Aku juga udah beli pasangan dressnya. Lihat nih pitanya. Bagus kan? Cocok banget sama rambut kamu," ujar Rin._

Kamera pun diarahkan ke arah Len.

" _Len, ucapin sesuatu dong untuk Gumi!"_

" _Aku harus ngomong apa?"_

" _Apa kek yang penting bagus kata-katanya."_

" _Ok. Ehem… Gumi, kamu pasti akan terlihat sangat manis jika memakai dress itu."_

Seketika Gumi langsung jejeritan mendengar Len memujinya manis. Suara jeritan terdengar hingga lantai bawah dan membuat Gumi sukses mengagetkan keluarganya yang ada di bawah.

"Gum, udah malam. Jangan teriakan!"

"Iya, Ma. Maaf," jawab Gumi.

Kemudian layar pun kembali berubah. Terlihat Kaito dan Mayu yang sepertinya sedang sibuk dengan pekerjaan mereka masing-masing.

" _Kai, May, apa yang sedang kalian lakukan?"_ tanya0 Kak Gumiya memulai sesi wawancara.

" _Menjahit. Jangan ganggu kami. Kami sibuk,"_ ketus Kaito.

" _Seenggaknya lihat kamera dulu lah. Aku lagi rekam kalian nih."_

Mayu pun melihat ke kamera dan tersenyum. Sementara Kaito masih sibuk dengan syal rajutannya.

" _Hai Kak Gumi. Met ultah ya! Aku buatkan boneka buat Kak Gumi. Maaf kalo bonekanya aneh, tapi semoga saja Kak Gumi suka. Kak Kaito juga buatin syal buat Kak Gumi lho—"_

" _Aduh!"_ Terdengar rintihan dari Kaito. Tangannya berdarah, mungkin tertusuk jarum.

" _Aduh, Kak Kaito. Kalo kerja hati-hati dong," ujar Mayu._

" _Maklum lah, aku kan cowok. Aku belum biasa sama yang beginian."_

"Aduh, Kai, Kai. Udah kubilang kamu cocok jadi cewek," gumam Gumi.

Kemudian terlihat scene Mayu yang merawat luka Kaito sambil terus digoda oleh Kak Gumiya.

" _Aduh, kalian berdua romantis banget ya. Kai, aku laporin Miku ah,"_ goda Kak Gumiya.

" _Eh, jangan dong. Nanti kalo Miku marah dan minta putus dariku gimana?"_

" _Gak papa. Kalo kamu putus sama Miku, kamu jadian aja ama Mayu."_

Dan begitulah, sesi Kaito Mayu ditutup dengan adu mulut dari Kak Gumiya dan Kaito. Gumi tertawa melihat kelakuan teman-temannya.

Kemudian, scene berubah dan terlihat IA bersama Luka dan Lily di toko buku.

" _Hai, Gum. Kamu lagi kepengen beli album After The Rain kan? Kamu gak usah beli lagi soalnya aku udah beliin buat kamu. Nih,"_ ujar Lily sambil memamerkan dvd album di tangannya.

" _Aku juga udah dapet novel yang kamu pengenin nih. Tinggal satu. Kamu beruntung,"_ ujar IA.

" _Gum, kamu pasti lagi cari-cari diary-mu kan? Hehehe, maaf ya aku pinjam diary-mu gak bilang-bilang. Sebagai gantinya, aku beliin diary baru. Kamu suka kan?"_ ujar Luka. Gumi tersenyum.

"Iya, aku suka. Makasih banyak teman-teman," ujar Gumi.

Kini giliran Meiko yang bicara. Ia berada disebuah tempat yang mirip seperti toko kacamata, mungkin.

" _Hai, Gum. Maaf aku udah bohongin kamu. Mataku gak minus kok. Aku ambil kacamata buat kamu. Kamu bilang mata kamu minusnya nambah ya. Kamu juga belum beli kacamata baru kan? Nah, aku udah beliin nih buat kamu. Semoga cocok sama mata kamu ya,"_ ujar Meiko.

Kemudian, scene berubah dan kini terlihat Gakupo yang berdiri di depan jendela apartemennya.

" _Hai, Gum. HBD ya. Hehehe. Maaf nih, Mas gak bisa kasih kamu benda yang bagus. Mas bingung mau beliin kamu hadiah apa, terus Mas dapat ide untuk bikin bingkai foto. Kebetulan teman-teman yang lain belum ada yang ngasih kamu bingkai foto kan? Jadi, mas buat bingkainya sendiri supaya lebih kreatif dan berkesan. Masa juga gak mau kalah sama Kaito dan Mayu. Semoga kamu suka ya, Gum."_

"Suka, Mas. Suka banget malah. Apalagi pas tau bingkai ini buatan Mas sendiri. Gumi makin tambah suka. Tambah sayang deh, sama Mas," gumam Gumi.

Eh? Apa kamu gak salah ngomong Gumi? Apa kamu udah mulai berpaling dari Len dan kini lebih memilih Gakupo? Jangan Gum, nanti kamu kena amuk Luka lho.

Tidak, tidak. Gumi tidak akan berpaling. Gumi adalah tipe setia. Dia akan selalu mencintai Len walaupun Len tidak akan pernah peka padanya.

Kini, saat-saat yang ditunggu pun tiba. Saat giliran Len yang mengucapkan video ultah untuk Gumi secara pribadi. Scene pun berubah dan terlihat Len yang sedang duduk entah itu dimana.

" _Hai Gumi, um… HBD ya… Um… Eto…"_

Len terlihat bingung. Ia terlihat malu untuk bicara. Gumi dapat melihat walau samar-samar rona tipis di pipi Len.

"Len, cepetan ngomong. Tanganku mulai pegel nih," keluh Kak Gumiya.

"Bawel, ah. Aku kan lagi malu," jawab Len.

"Uh, dia makin imut aja pas lagi malu begitu," batin Gumi.

"Um, begini Gum. Maaf kalo aku gak langsung kasih hadiah ke kamu. Tapi, kamu tenang aja. Aku tetep kasih hadiah ke kamu. Sekali lagi, selamat ulang tahun ya, My precious love."

Seketika Gumi terkejut. Wajah Gumi langsung memanas mendengar sebutan dari Len untuknya di akhir kalimatnya.

Tiba-tiba, hp Gumi bergetar. Ada pesan masuk dari Miku.

Miku : Gum, lihat keluar jendela!

Gumi langsung berlari ke jendela dan membukanya lebar-lebar. Ketika melihat ke arah taman yang berada tepat di belakang apartemennya, Gumi terkejut bukan main. Ia menutup mulutnya saking kaget sekaligus senang.

Di bawah sana, Len berdiri di tengah-tengah sekumpulan lilin yang disusun membentuk sebuah tulisan _"I love you"_ sambil memegang sebuah kotak kecil yang sepertinya hadiah untuk Gumi yang telat diberikannya.

Sebuah telepon masuk dari Len. Gumi buru-buru mengangkatnya.

"Halo?"

"Gum, cepet ke taman. Aku tunggu kamu disana ya!"

Gumi langsung maraton menuju taman belakang apartemen.

Disana, Len sudah menunggu. Penampilannya sangat berbeda sekali. Ia tidak mengenakan kemeja warna kuning kesukaannya yang dikenakannya saat pesta Gumi tadi. Saat ini, ia tengah mengenakan kemeja berwarna putih yang dibalut rompi berwarna hitam dengan celana panjang yang juga sama berwarna hitam. Sebuah mawar merah tersemat di saku rompinya. Len terlihat makin tampan. Gumi bersusah payah untuk menahan dirinya agar tidak mimisan.

"Gum, kenapa kamu ngelihatin aku begitu?" tanya Len yang agak risih dipandang kelamaan oleh Gumi.

"Kamu pake baju apa sih Len?" tanya Gumi.

"Kenapa? Gak keren ya?"

"Keren kok!" jawab Gumi antusias. _"Keren banget malah."_

"Oh ya, Gum. Ini hadiah dariku. Selamat ultah ya. Maaf telat," ujar Len sambil memberikan kotak persegi panjang kecil yang digenggamnya kepada Gumi. Gumi menerimanya dan langsung membukanya. Isinya adalah sebuah kalung dengan liontin berbentuk wortel.

"Kalungnya imut banget. Tapi… kenapa wortel ya?" tanya Gumi heran.

"Kamu suka wortel kan? Anggap saja itu kalung pasangan," jawab Len.

"Pasangan?"

"Ya. Aku juga punya tapi bentuknya pisang," jawab Len sambil mengangkat kalung berliontin pisang yang dikenakannya.

"Hehehe, kamu lucu ya? Tapi apanya yang pasangan? Jelas-jelas liontinnya beda."

"Sama kok. Sama-sama buah."

"Wortel bukan buah."

"Pftt…" terdengar suara tertawa entah darimana. Len langsung menatap tajam semak-semak yang sedikit bergetar. Saat itu, Gumi baru menyadari keberadaan teman-temannya yang sedang mengintip mereka berdua lewat semak-semak.

"P-pokoknya, anggap saja itu sama," ujar Len. Wajahnya memerah karena menahan malu. Malu karena telah menyebut wortel itu sama seperti pisang.

"Hehehe, iya deh terserah kamu," jawab Gumi.

Suasana menjadi hening. Keduanya merasa canggung.

"Ah, Gum. Kalungnya mau aku pakein gak?" tawar Len, berusaha mengusir rasa canggungnya.

"E-eh? B-boleh."

Len pun memasangkan kalungnya ke leher Gumi. Karena posisinya dengan Len sangat dekat, Gumi sampai bisa merasakan deru napas Len. Detak jantung Gumi tidak karuan. Gumi pun sampai menahan napasnya sendiri.

"Nah, kalo begini kan kamu jadi makin manis," ujar Len spontan. Ia tidak sadar dengan apa yang dikatakannya.

Wajah Gumi pun makin merona mendengar ucapan Len. Len yang baru menyadari ucapannya juga ikut-ikut _blushing._

"Hei, Gumi," nada bicara Len berubah serius.

"Kalo aku ngomong begini, kamu jangan ketawa ya."

"Emangnya kamu mau ngomong apa Len?"

Len menatap Gumi. Tatapannya berubah serius membuat Gumi jadi makin tambah deg-degan.

" _Jangan-jangan Len mau nembak aku?" batin Gumi_

"Aku suka kamu. Mau gak jadi pacarku?"

Tuh kan bener.

Gumi membeku di tempat. Walaupun ia sudah menduganya, namun Gumi tidak menyangka kalau dugaannya malah menjadi kenyataan.

"Gum, kamu kenapa? Kok bengong?" tanya Len khawatir.

"A-aku gak papa. K-kayaknya aku tadi salah denger deh. Eheheh…" jawab Gumi.

"Yang mana? Soal aku nembak kamu?"

Gumi mengangguk.

"Kamu gak salah denger kok. Itu beneran."

"Kamu gak bercanda kan? Kamu gak lagi main ToD atau apapun itu kan?" tanya Gumi berusaha meyakinkan dirinya.

"Gak, Gum. Aku gak bercanda. Aku juga gak lagi main apa-apa. Serius deh," jawab Len.

"Jadi gimana Gum? Kamu mau nerima aku gak?"

"Mau. Mau banget malah!" jawab Gumi. Ia sangat senang sampai hampir menangis.

"Beneran Gum?" Len juga tidak kalah senang. Matanya berbinar-binar.

Gumi tidak bisa berkata apa-apa. Ia hanya bisa mengangguk sebagai jawaban.

"Yeay! Aku diterima! Makasih Gumi!" seru Len sambil memeluk Gumi erat. Gumi awalnya kaget, namun dibalasnya juga pelukan Len.

"Gum, tutup matamu sekarang," pinta Len.

Gumi menurut. Ia memejamkan matanya. Saat itu juga, dirasakannya bibir kenyal dan lembut milik Len menempel pada bibirnya. Len menciumnya. Ciuman pertama, ciuman yang hangat.

" _Terima kasih, Tuhan. Terima kasih sudah mengizinkanku untuk hidup sampai saat ini. Terima kasih karena telah mengabulkan permintaanku. Terima kasih karena telah membuat Len peka padaku. Terima kasih banyak. Aku tidak akan pernah melupakan hari ini,"_ batin Gumi bahagia.

Tanpa mereka berdua sadari, kesembilan teman mereka yang bersembunyi dibalik semak-semak berusaha mengabadikan momen _first kiss_ LenGumi tanpa diketahui oleh keduanya.

 **Part 2 Selesai**

 **Author's note :**

 **Halo semua! Aku bawa part 2 nya nih! Maaf updatenya lama soalnya beberapa hari kemarin aku ada urusan. Padahal pengennya langsung di selesaian. Maaf ya kalo part 2 ini kebanyakan curcol sahabat-sahabatnya Gumi lewat video. Maaf juga kalo ngebosenin. Kayanya scene LenGuminya maksa banget ya. Tolong dimaklumi minna~**

 **Aku mau kasih balasan review0 nih0 :**

 _ **ouja : ini udah dilanjut ceritanya. Terima kasih sudah mampir :)**_

 _ **kagamine02 : Aku juga baru tau pas buka salah satu OA voca indo di line waktu itu. Trus langsung dapet ide buat bikin fic ini.**_

 _ **clarapuspa10 : diizinin kok. Diizinin banget malah :). Makasih ya.**_

 _ **Guest : udah dilanjut kok ini.**_

 _ **angle023 : udah dilanjut nih. Sorry kalo scene LenGuminya maksa.**_

 **Buat kalian para sider juga kuucapin terima kasih karena sudah mau membaca ficku. Sampai jumpa di ficku yang berikutnya!**


End file.
